Forever is Ending
by Alicia-Marie1998
Summary: AU Jesse has been hiding the fact that he and his family has a dark secret that connects to a dark force of any enemy that they have faced in the past. And to make matters worse, Jesse's triplet sisters come to Duel Academy. Focusing mostly on my OCs.


Hi this is Alicia-Marie1998! *crowd cheers and whoops* Sorry about canceling my other story but I got this idea in my head and it's been stuck there for a while and since I haven't really been making any progress with that story. I thought I'll just delete it and make a new story but I will be rewriting the story soon. So without further interruptions, LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pairings: JesseXOC, JadenXAlexis, HasselberryXOC, SyrusXOC, AddicusXOC, AsterXOC, JimXOC, OCXOC, ChazzXOC, AxelXOC, AdrianXOC, MindyXOC, JasmineXOC

Disclaimer:Alicia-Marie1998 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. I also do not own Claudio Osbourne and Melody Hikarii. He belongs to The Duelist of Dawn and she to YugiNAtem117. I also do not own New Divide by Linkin Park

Jaden's POV

I'm walking down to the dorms with Syrus and Jesse. "Man, Crowler's class was more boring than usual."I said casually while putting my hands behind my head. Jesse chuckled and looked over at me.

"Your right, even I fell asleep in that class."

Syrus laughed too." I know, lately they've been becoming more boring than the next."

We all laughed hard at this. I jumped high in the air when I felt something vibrate in my back pocket. I suddenly realized that I got a call from Chancellor Sheppard saying to come down to his office at once.

"Well guys I guess I'll see you later. I got to go down to see the Chancellor." I told them while walking away.

"We could go together because I got a call during 7th period saying to come down after school too." Jesse told me what smiling.

"You got one too,"Syrus asked both nodded." because I got on too during study hall." He explained.

"Well than come on! I don't want to sit here wondering what's going on!" I said. "So let's get going!" Jesse exclaimed as we ran along the path leaving Syrus there.

Syrus' POV

I sweatdropped. 'They're just the same in every possible way.' Then I realized something. "Hey guys! Wait up for me!" I said while speeding down the path.

Allyssa's POV

Me and Alexander were standing in Chancellor Sheppard's office waiting foe our brother and some of the best duelest on campus. "Hey Chancellor Sheppard, can you tell us more about the people we're going to meet besides our brother." I asked my eyes gleaming.

"Sure! Our best duelist in the Academy is..." But he didn't get to finished when he saw a brunette and two blunettes walk into the room." Once I looked over the three, my eyes gleamed with excitement.

"JESSE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and ran and glomped him to the ground with a hug.

Jesse's POV

Once we got to Chancellor Sheppard, I saw 2 girls around the same age with the one on the right had white hair with black highlights wearing A black and blue vest with a white V-neck under, a blue plaid mini skirt with white leggings and black no heal fashion boots with buckles running along the sides. She was fair skinned and had bright sapphire eyes. The girl on the left had teal hair with white highlights and had bright sapphire eyes like the girl next to her. She was also wearing a blue and white vest with a black V-neck shirt under, a black plaid mini skirt and white no heal fashion boots with buckles going up the sides.

I was surprised when I saw my 2 little sisters in the room with Chancellor Sheppard. Allyssa ran over to me and glomped me to the ground before I could say anything. "JESSE!" I looked over and saw Alexander looking at me with a giant smile on her face. I started laughing and told Allyssa to get off of me. She stood up happily next to Alexander.

When I looked over I saw Jaden and Syrus looking very confused. I laughed at their confused faces before explaining.

"Jaden, Syrus, I would like you to meet my triplets, Alexander and Allyssa." I said while standing up.

"Hey, nice to meet you! I'm Jaden Yuki and any siblings to Jesse is a friend of mine!" Jaden said with a large grin on his face.

"Same here! And my name is Syrus Truesdale." Syrus said with a smile.

I smiled. "You can meet everyone else when we get back to the dorms." Both of them shook their heads. "K K, J J!" Allyssa said with a large smile. "Sounds cool." Alexander says with a grin.

Alexander's POV

As we were halfway to the dorms, Jaden tried to start a conversation. "So..um.. What brings you to Duel Academy?" He asked. I froze in my place. I looked over at Allyssa and her happiness seemed to go away. Then I looked over at Jesse he had a look of anger, sadness, and hate. I think he knows why we've came.

"Well.. um... It's not something we like to bring up." I said in a small voice. Jesse looked over at us and so did Jaden and Syrus. "We swear, it's nothing. Anderson's Honor." Allyssa said with a smile. "Well... Okay! As long as you two are fine." Jaden said with the look of concern gone. I saw Jesse look at me and we began a mental conversation with Allyssa.

'You two are going to have to come clean eventually. I don't want to have to search your minds like I had to when we were younger.'

'I know but this is our fight, and I don't want to get anyone else involved.' Alexander sighed.

Jesse chuckled.' You girls have a lot to learn. My friends and soon to be yours, are always there when you need them to be.'

'I kinda figured that, but the point is that we don't want to get anyone involved if we don't have to.' Allyssa explained

Jesse smiled. 'They aren't aware of it but believe me, they each have hidden power that they're not even aware of. Well, everyone except Jaden he has already unlocked his.'

'So thats what we felt when we first came to the island!' Allyssa exclaimed.

Jesse looked at her.

'Uh... explanation please.' Jesse asked.

I giggled.' When we first go here, we felt a massive amount of energy both good and evil, but mostly good.." I froze.

Jesse and Allyssa looked over at me.

'Did you feel that?!' I asked franticly.

Jesse looked mad and hateful, and Allyssa looked just as frantic as me or even more.

'Yes I did feel it and it's very familiar.' She looked around. 'Do you think they're here?' She looked more scared than me.

'I don't know, but we should be very careful. We don't know what they'll try to pull.'

"We're here!" Jaden's voice broke our mental conversation. "Wow." Allyssa said shocked,then she smiled.

"I like it. It has character." I said with a grin.

Jaden's POV

As we walked into Chazz's room, Alexis looked up for a moment before returning back to her duel between her and Hasselberry. "Hey Jay!" Addicus said before looking over towards the 2 girls. "Uh... Jaden who are they?" After that question everyone looked toward us.

"Hey guys! This is Alexander and Allyssa, Jesse's Triplets. Allyssa, Alexander, this is Alexis, Addicus, Chazz, Hasselberry, Jim, Claudio, Aster,Axel, Jasmine, Mindy, Adrian, and you'll meet Melody when she comes back from the tournament in Tokio." After that everyone turned towards Jesse. "Hey Jess, why didn't you tell us that you were a triplet?" Alexis asked.

"You didn't asked me if I had any siblings at all." He said casually. "Oh, you would think that would have came up." Adrian said to Aster as he nodded.

"So where are you staying? Cuz it looks like your an Obelisk." They both looked at each other then started laughing. After their laughing died down, Alexander spoke," We forgot to ask Chancellor Sheppard where we're supposed to stay." She said while giggling.

"That's okay, one of you two can use my room in the Obelisk Blue dorm, but the other one will have to stay with Chazz." Jesse said while thinking.

"What?! I didn't agree to this!" Chazz fumed. "That's okay Chazz! You do have that other guest room. She can stay in there." Jaden said trying to reason with him. "It's okay. One of us will only stay with Chazz if it's okay with him." Alexander said trying to stop the arguing.

Chazz thought long and hard before saying it was alright. "Okay! Now that that's settled, let's figure out who's going to stay where!" Addicus exclaimed.

"Well, I don't mind staying in the Slifer dorms, so you can have the room Alex." Allyssa told her. "Are you sure?" Alexander asked her. She nodded her head. "I'm positive."

"Hey, do you feel like we're forgetting something." Allyssa asked. "Come to think about it, yeah I do." Alexander thought as she took on a thinking position. It took about one minute for them to reaized what they're missing.

"OUR LUGGAGE!!!!!!!!!!" They both exclaimed. "We left it at the dock when we first got here!" Allyssa exclaimed as she jumped to her feet. "Oh man we better go get it." Alexander said as they rushed out the door.

"Are those two always like that?" Hasselberry asked. Jesse chuckled, "You have no idea."

Allyssa's POV

As soon as we sped half way towards the docks we slowed down to a walk. "So Ally, what's your real reason for wanting to stay at Chazz's room?" Alexander asked. I instantly felt my face go red."W-well I th-thing he h-has a nice r-room with a g-good v-view so I w-wanted to s-stay there." I stuttered.

"Wait a minute. You like Chazz don't you." I felt my face turn crimson and I look away. "Uh... maybe... yeah." I said with a sigh. "But, I felt his aurora, and he has gone through a lot of pain and hardship. All of the years that he has been hurting, he has made others hurt as well. I know under all of that he is very kind and caring and I will make sure he come out of his shell and be kinder." I said with determination.

She looked at me and smirked,"If your planning to do that you have your work cut out for you." As soon as she said that we reached the docks. We looked around and saw our belongings, but there was to bodies standing next to it. What I saw next made my blood run cold.

Alexander's POV

How is this possible?! We made sure we left them at North Academy! I looked over at Allyssa and she looked just as terrified as me. "W-why are you here?"I asked in a wavering voice.

The first one chuckled and walked closer toward us. He put his hand on my cheek but, I was too scared to move. "You know why we're here, to win you girls back." He said as he stoked my cheek and then he moved closer in until our noses almost touched. "And this time, we intend to succeed." Then he laughed. "You girls should watch your backs because you will be ours again and we don't care what we have to do to get you to be ours again."

I slowly looked up at him. "We would still be yours if you two weren't corrupted by the power of those cards." I said tears flowing from my eyes. The second one spoke up for the first time. "Well at least we were kind enough to come with a warning. Be ours or everything and everyone you cared about most will suffer." And after he said that they were gone.

Allyssa's POV

After that encounter, Alexander broke down and started crying. I took out my cell phone with a shaking hand and punched in Jesse's number. I slowly lifted it up to my ear and hoping that he would pick up.

Jesse's POV

Me and Jaden we dueling outside of the Slifer dorms until I heard my cell phone ring.

_Give me reason, to prove me wrong _

_to wash this memory clean._

_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes._

_Give me reason, to fill this hole,_

_connect the space between._

_Let it fill up to reach the truth that lies,_

_across this new divide_

Just by the ring tone I could tell who it is.

"Hey Ally, are you two having a good time?" I asked smiling.

"J-Jesse *sob* you have to get down to the d-docks right away.*sob*"

"Allyssa what's wrong?!"

"T-They're back! And t-they're planning on taking us b-back with them this t-time." Allyssa explained while holding back sobs.

"What?! What do you mean they're back they've should have been locked up along time ago!"

"I k-know. But could y-you please come down here. We're by the d-docks."

"Okay. I'm on my way."

I hung up my phone and put it back in my pocket and turn off my duel disk."I'm sorry Jaden, but I got to go." And with that said I ran towards the docks at full speed.

"Wait Jesse!" I heard Jaden exclaim as I ran farther and farther away.

Allyssa's POV

It's impossible. They can't be here! I saw with my own to eyes that they we're locked up and their decks confiscated. But as I was thinking I saw a blue head person running towards us.

Once I saw that person, I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I started crying hystericlly. I grabbed Jesse and cried into his shirt. "Hey don't cry now." I heard him say in the southern twang we all share. Then I heard singing.

_I remember black skies,_

_ the lightning all around me._

_I remember each flash,_

_as time began to blur._

_Like a startling sign,_

_that fate has finally found me._

_And your voice was all I heard,_

_ did I get what I deseved._

I looked over towards Alexander, who Jesse had in his other arm had stop crying and only gave light sobs.

_So give me reason,_

_to prove me wrong._

_To wash this memory clean,_

_ let the floods cross the distance in your eyes._

_Give me reason to fill this hole,_

_connect the space between._

_Let it fill up to reach the truth that lies,_

_across this new divide_

As I was looking pass Jesse's shoulder, I saw Jaden and everyone else come into the clearing. They were all silent listening to Jesse sing to us.

_There was nothing in sight,_

_but memories left abandoned._

_there was nowhere to hide,_

_the ashes fell like snow._

_and the ground caved in,_

_between where we were standing._

_And your voice was all I heard,_

_did I get what I deserve._

_So give me reason,_

_to prove me wrong._

_to wash this memory clean, _

_let the floods cross,_

_the distance in your eyes. _

_Across this new divide_

_And every loss, in every lie_

_in every truth that you deny._

_And each regret and each goodbye,_

_Is a mistake to great to hide._

_And your voice was all I heard,_

_did I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason,_

_to prove me wrong._

_To wash this memory clean,_

_let the floods cross the distance in your eyes._

_Give me reason,_

_to fill this hole._

_Connect the space between,_

_let it be enough to reach the truth that lies._

_Across this new divide._

_Across this new divide._

_Across this new divide._

Jesse's POV

I look down to see that Alexander and Allyssa had calmed down so much they've fallen asleep. I heard an applause coming from behind me and I saw everybody looking at me with smiles.

"Dang Jesse, I didn't know you could sing! Maybe we could go on tour together."Addicus said with stars in his eyes. we all sweatdropped at our friend's statement while Alexis just simply slapped him.

"Yeah Jess, that was great! What's the name of that song?" Jim asked with interest

"**(1)**New Divide by Linkin Park. But, I only sing it when they're really freaked out about something. You could basicly call it a lulliby for them." I explained.

"Great song Jess, but what caused them to flip out?" Jaden asked with concern. My smile dropped instantly. "Think we should explain when they wake up." I said turning my attention back to the slumbering girls resting in my arms.

"One last thing guys, can someone help me get them back to the room?" I said smiling.

**(1) New Divide by Linkin Park**

**Who are those to guys after the Anderson sisters? What are the triplets hiding? What is the history between the triplets and the two boys? What cards corrupted them? Why are they chasing them? All of these questions and more will be answered next time!**

**Until then Read&Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


End file.
